


Your Target

by Supergirlnerd



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death Threats, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feels, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Bucky Barnes, Kitchen Sex, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threats of Violence, Undercover, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirlnerd/pseuds/Supergirlnerd
Summary: 18+ ONLYSet during Captain America Winter Soldier, reader is an undercover HYDRA agent whose target is Captain America. She must get close to him and take him out. But after playing as his girlfriend for the past year can she actually follow through with it?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT 18+ ONLY NSFW 
> 
> Quick read through, all mistakes are my own

"Babe," You laughed into the phone, "What do you think about sundaes? I just don't know what kind of ice cream you want."

"What kind do you want me licking off you later?"

"Babe for real," You say with a smile feeling your cheeks heat up.

"Ok ok fine, since I'm making dinner you choose what to get for dessert. I think that's fair."

"Speaking of dinner what are you making tonight? You're still coming to my place right?"

"Yes and you'll find out soon," You can hear the smile in his voice. "Now hurry up and get your fine ass home. I love you."

"I will, I love you too." You smile hanging up the phone as you look in the cart. You've got strawberries with chocolate dip, brownie mix, and ice cream toppings. Unable to decide what you wanted more you decide to get it all, grabbing a gallon of vanilla and chocolate ice cream from the freezer.

Checking out you walk to your car loading the back. You glance around the parking lot getting the feeling someone was watching you. Subconsciously you pull the bottom of your dress down further. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary you get in the car and start the drive to the house.

You watch your surroundings as you drive ensuring no one was following you. Feeling confident it was just your imagination you turn down your street and into the driveway.

Opening the back you start getting the grocery bags together when you feel hands snake around your waist. You squeal and turn around as quick as you can.

"Steven!" You playfully swat his chest.

Steve laughs, "Hey, I didn't mean to scare you, I got here early." He smiles leaning down kissing you before grabbing the bags of groceries.

___________________________________________________

Steve pulled delicious smelling chicken from the oven as the timer beeps, placing it on the kitchen island next to some homemade mac and cheese.

Leaning over the counter you take a deep breath, "It smells delicious!"

"Thanks, the chickens a similar recipe to what my mom used to make when we had a little extra money." He looks down smiling at the memory, you walk around the counter, "And I know mac and cheese is one of your favorites."

"You're my favorite," You say with a wink slipping your hands around his waist.

"I am?" He leans down inches from your mouth.

"Oh yes, but..." You look from his lips back to his eyes, "I'm ready to eat." You playfully smack his butt laughing as you pull away. He starts laughing too watching as you grab plates and silverware from the cabinet placing them beside the food.

Moving the fridge you open it and bend down much lower than you needed to grabbing a beer, dress riding up. "Here," You turn putting it out for him to take. "Now go sit down, I've got this." You brush your butt against his front, wedging yourself between him and the counter.

"You're amazing you know that?" You smile and give him a quick kiss before he walks to the table sitting down.

You fix both plates taking them to the table sitting down next to him. He eyes you as you take your first bite of chicken. "Mmm," You close your eyes as you chew, "This is really good." Taking another bite, "I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah, well when you're on our own at a young age you've gotta try to figure it all out. Bucky and his family helped." He pushes his food around a bit.

"I'm sorry," You put your fork down putting your hand on his forearm.

"You know I never asked you." He's still looking at his food, "Did you realize who I was that day we met at the museum?" He finally looks at you.

"Not at first no." You shrug your shoulder. "But it was kind of hard not to, we did walk by an entire exhibit about you there." You breath a laugh through your nose and smile sympathetically.

"Yeah there was that."  
He laughs smiling at you, "You're not like other women I've met. I've ran into a few with hidden agendas just to become famous or just to be tied to Captain America."

You both casually talk the rest of the dinner, enjoying each others company. After you both finished and cleaning the table you both stand in the kitchen. Steve grabbing bowls for ice cream while you clean and cut the strawberries.

He grabs the chocolate dip putting some on his finger before licking it off. "Hey I've got strawberries for that right here." You giggle as he steps behind you, grabbing your wrist while you hold one you just cut the top off of bringing it to his mouth. You watch his plump lips curl around the strawberry, taking it from your fingers. You swore Steve could do anything and you would considered it sexy.

Swallowing thickly your voice comes out a little louder than a whisper, "Are they good?"

"Mhmm." Still holding your wrist he moves the hair off your shoulder leaning down kissing your neck.

He moves your hand to the counter holding it in place as he continues to kiss and bite your neck and collar bone. Steve's other hand goes to your hip pressing you against the counter you feel a hard bulge pressing into your butt.

The knife you had been holding falls, clanking into the sink. His hand goes down your thigh dragging the hem of your dress up. Your frustrated at the slow path his hand is taking and reach down guiding his hand to where you want it the most.

His large hand cups your center rubbing you through your panties. Your head falls back against his shoulder moaning, his fingers snake into the top your panties stroking through your wetness. He groans against your neck fingers pushing inside of you. His other hand comes up turning your face as he kisses up your neck to your cheek to your lips.

His fingers continue to push into you as your hips grind against his hand. Your hand moves from the counter to cup him through his jeans. He moans as your tongue goes into his mouth. His fingers slip from their place inside you moving to circle your clit making you whimper into his mouth.

He moves his hands grabbing your hips turning you stand in front of the island. You push your panties hastily down your legs and Steve grabs your waist easily putting you on the counter. Your hands start working to unbuckling his belt then his pants, he cups your face as he kisses you, tongues swirling around each other.

Hand on his chest you push him back doing your best to get his pants down grabbing his cock pulling it out of his boxer briefs. You stroke him up and down enjoying the feeling of him in your hand. He grabs your ass dragging you as close to the edge without falling off, you sit back balancing yourself on your hands.

Steve's hand goes to his mouth capturing spit before stroking himself, moving your dress up with his other hand. Sliding his dick up and down your slit he presses forward into your pussy, hand gripping your lower back keeping you in place. Your head falls back moaning "Fuck," as he slowly works his way inside you, his pelvis finally hitting flush against yours.

His thumb comes to your mouth running across your bottom lip, you sit up taking it into your mouth, sucking and covering it in your saliva. Dragging it out of your mouth he places it on your clit with the perfect amount of pressure, rubbing tight circles.

You moan, grabbing his face kissing him sloppy, teeth clanking, moaning into his mouth. His hips start their pace as he presses hard into you over and over, the obscene wet sounds becoming loader, mixing with both of your moans.

Breaking the kiss for air, "Fuck... Don't stop." you pant, holding onto his bicep and shoulder for support. Between the pressure on your clit and the full feeling of his cock inside you, you knew you were close. Your hips grind against him as you chase your release.

"Cum for me Y/N." He says watching as he fucking into you.

"Just like that," You moan leaning back on your hands, your hips moving fucking down on him harder. "Yes, yes, yes..." Arms giving out, you lay back against the counter, "Oh fuuuuckk," You moan loud as your legs snap against his hips, back jerking, pussy pulsing around him.

"You feel so damn good baby." he moans, his hands moving to the counter caging your hips, forearms pressing on the tops of your thighs pressing you down as he fucks up into you. His pace continues fast and hard and your thighs ache. His hips stutter as he cums with a low growl of your name.

He pushes into you one last time, his head falling forward. "Holy shit," he breathes out wiping a hand across his forehead.

"Uh huh," You smile, and can't help the giggle that bubbles out of your chest. "I thought you said you were going to lick ice cream off of me?"

He sits back smiling at you laughing along with you, "Oh that will definitely be happening," He winks before moving back removing himself from inside you. You wince and groan at the sudden loss, and feeling of a mixture of fluids coming out of you. "I just can't tonight."

He helps you sit up on the counter and reaches for a set of dish towels handing you one. "Why not tonight?" You pout, putting the towel between your legs. "I thought you might stay?"

Cleaning himself off and fixing his pants back he looks at you sympathetically, "I really would like to, but Fury called earlier," He stands back in front of you hands on your thighs. "I should have told you earlier but I didn't want to ruin dinner."

"Can't you just ditch work tonight?" You give your best puppy dog eyes and pouty lips, "I can make it worth it." Running your fingers down his chest, he laughs.

"I know you would, but I really can't tonight." He kisses you gently. Your hands go to his hair holding his mouth tight to yours, tongue slipping into his mouth deepening the kiss. He moans along with you, before breaking the kiss. "Fuck," He shakes his head smiling, "I really can't tonight, I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You better Rogers." Squinting your eyes at him, before giggling then smiling unable to keep the mad look. "Now get me down from here." You scoot your butt to the edge and Steve grabs your waist helping you down.

Walking to the bathroom on wobbly legs you clean yourself up.

After you both cleaned the kitchen, you head to the living room sitting on the couch to watch TV for a little bit before he has to leave.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" You ask giving him a hug.

"I hope so," He leans down giving you a kiss, and you squeeze him tightly.

"Be careful," Kissing him once again, "I love you."

"Love you too." He says between kisses, reluctantly pulling away.

Leaning against the door you watch as he walks to his car, waving as he drives off. Shutting the door you make sure all the locks are set.

Turning off the TV, you head to the kitchen to grab something to drink before bed. You're startled to see a shadowed figuring sitting at your kitchen table.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of sexual content, quick read through all errors are my own.

He sat there in silence watching you, "Well?" You cross your arms irritated, staring at him for a beat. "Wait... were you following me earlier?" Eyebrow raising in question as you walk over to the table, "I know you like to give Pierce the silent treatment but it's not going to work with me. I know you can talk."

Placing your hands down on the table you get eye level with him, both of you staring at each other. He smirks looking away finally speaking in Russian, " _He doesn't think you can do it. Thinks that you're in too deep now._ "

"So what, he sends his pretty boy _saldot_ with the shiny arm to come get me?" You snark back.

The chair screeches as he pushes it back making you stand up with a start at his sudden movement. He comes around the table, eyes angry as he towers over you.

You stand a little taller trying not to show that he intimidates you, "You do realize I have to make Captain America believe everything I say right? That all of this has to look and feel real?"

" _So that requires you to screw him every chance you're with him?_ "

"So you were watching me!" Huffing a breath through your nose as you roll your eyes.  
"I've been doing and saying what I have to, to get close to him, ok?" Bucky stares at you, eyebrows pulled together in irritation.

There was no way you could admit to him or anyone else at HYDRA that you had really fallen for your target. They would either kill you or erase all of your memories like they had Bucky, and force you to do their dirty work. You didn't even know who the Winter Soldier really was until the day you met Steve at the museum. There was a large image of his face, you almost didn't recognize him you had only seen him a few times without his face mask on. In the images his hair was much shorter, and his eyes were full of light. The exhibit told of how he and Steve grew up together and were best friends.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." You turn to leave, Bucky grabbed your arm keeping you in place.

Stepping closer to you he bends down to your ear, " _Do as you're told._ " He squeezed your bicep tighter in his grip, " _You don't want to see me about this again._ "

You knew his threat was not to be taken lightly. Pulling your arm away you give a quiet, "Ok." Hating how small your voice sounded.

Bucky leaves and you head to the bedroom locking the door knowing it wouldn't matter if he decided to come back.  
_______________________________________________________________

Walking up the stairs to Steve's apartment you're worried what you were going to do. You had to take Steve out tonight if you wanted to save yourself.

Knocking on his door, he opens it with a smile, "There's my girl." His arm goes around your waist pulling you into a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks for inviting me over," You smile trying to push your worries into the back of your mind.

Walking in further you hear Marvin Gay playing quietly. You head to his bedroom dropping your overnight bag down.

"I hope you don't mind I bought take out." Steve says as you make your way to the kitchen.

"Not at all, as long as I get to spend time with you I don't care what we're doing." You say with a smile.

Eating dinner you both laugh and joke, and it helps you forget about the task ahead.

"Thank you for that, it was really good." You say to Steve as you put both of your plates in the sink.

"Of course," He holds his hand out, "Come here."

You smile taking his hand and he twirls you, bringing you tight against his chest. You lay your head on his chest listening to his heart beat as you sway slowly to the music playing. The longer you dance you can feel your eyes getting warm with tears you're fighting to hold back. You sniff quietly, trying to not give away that you're upset.

"You alright?" He asks and kisses the top of your head.

Mentally scolding yourself, "Mhmm." You mumble cleaning your throat. Leaning back you looking up at him, "I'm just tired... it's been a long week." You smile.

"Want to lay down, we can watch a movie?" He asks sweetly.

"I'd like that." He holds your hand walking you to the bedroom.

You both kick off your shoes getting comfortable in his bed as he starts a movie. You snuggle into his side, his arm goes around your back resting on your butt.

Half way through the movie his hand strokes gently across your back and butt. Your hand starts rubbing the skin that is showing above the band of his jeans. He cups your chin moving your face to look at him. He captures your lips and you push him back against the mattress, legs going around his hips while your hands push his shirt up.

You take your time with him, enjoying the groans rattling his chest. Kissing your way up and down his body, slowly undressing each other. You wanted to memorizing the way he felt under your fingers and lips.

You give him everything you've got, lavishing in the way he moaned your name. All of it burned into your brain so you wouldn't forget any of it. He made you cum in many ways before you both fell asleep, legs tangled up.

As he snores softly you move your legs out from under his, you sit up quietly grabbing his shirt and slipping it on. Walking to the bathroom you look yourself in the mirror. You mentally tell yourself you can do it before grabbing the knife from your bag.

Steve lays asleep on his back, one hand under his pillow, other resting on his stomach, the sheet barely covering his naked lower half. You take in the sight, hands shaking, swallowing down the bile in your throat. You knew you could do this, it was either him or you, and you refused to let HYDRA take you.

Climbing on the bed you silently straddle Steve. Ghosting the knife over the vein in his neck before putting the knife up to his throat, your hands were sweating. It hits you how deep you were in, you never hesitated with any of your other targets. No matter how long you were with them, you weren't the type to fall in love.

"What are you waiting for?" Steve says eyes still closed. You take in a sharp breath trying to move back but Steve grabs your wrist keeping the knife in place.

"I- I can't-" You studder.

"Finish your mission." His eyes barely open looking at you.

Mouth going dry, your heartbeat booms in your ears. "How... how long have you known?"

"I had my suspensions... you just confirmed it." His hips turn flipping you on your back hand on your throat pinning you down moving the knife to your neck.

"Why?" He says through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry," The tears start running down the side of your face, your body shaking, "I don't-" your voice shakey, unsure what you were trying to say.

"Was..." He looked conflicted, "Was any of it true?" He says eyes full of hurt.

"Yes...I know you won't believe me...I just, I- I can't kill some one that I've fallen in love with..." You swallow down trying to control the shake in your voice but failing, "If HYDRA finds out I've failed.... Please..." you close your eyes, "Just make it quick," You push your head back exposing your neck more. His hand holding the knife moves and you brace yourself for the impending pain.

You hear the knife clatter across the floor, but Steve keeps his hand on your throat. Reluctantly you open your eyes looking at him. His eyes full of anger and uncertainty.

He leans down face inches from yours, looking into your eyes he says sternly, "You're going to tell me everything there is to know about the Winter Soldier and you're going to help me take down HYDRA."


End file.
